


Not Sleeping

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Series: Invitations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley thinks he can stay awake. It doesn't work out that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Names

Crowley wasn’t much in the mood to drive after the events at the dance, so Bobby took the wheel instead, bringing them back to Crowley’s house in a matter of minutes. There were certainly perks to living so close to the school, and getting home quickly was one of them. Rowena was still awake and up, sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea. She raised her eyebrows and glanced at the clock on the wall when they came in.

“Back already, Fergus?”

“Yes.” Crowley paused a beat. “And don’t call me that,” he reminded her.

“That’s your first name, deary,” she called back as he headed straight down the hall. Bobby at least stopped to wave, wanting to be polite. She did let him hang out there all the time, after all.

“It’s a terrible one,” he said matter-of-factly just before reaching his room. He looked back and Bobby before pulling him inside.

Bobby pulled the pictures they had taken together out of his pocket and set them on Crowley’s desk. There were a couple serious ones, some silly ones, even one of them wearing ridiculously gaudy accessories that were available. Bobby had taken some convincing to do that one (in the form of Crowley whining until he’d agreed). Slipping off his coat and loosening his tie to somewhere more comfortable, Bobby turned back to face Crowley. The shorter teen had slipped out of his coat as well, and was flopped on the bed at an angle. Looking up at Bobby, he grinned and shifted to one side, patting the empty space beside him.

“You’re not gonna fall asleep on me, are you?” Bobby asked as he settled himself next to him.

“Of course not. I won’t sleep at all tonight probably.”

“Mmhmm, _probably_ ,” Bobby hummed skeptically, earning himself a playful shove as he laughed. They were both quiet for a moment, then Crowley propped himself up and cleared his throat lightly.

“Um, Bobby?”

“Yeah?” He turned onto his side to look at him, noting that he looked the slightest bit apprehensive.

Crowley chewed his lower lip for a moment. “Are we-” He stopped himself and seemed to change his mind as he searched for different words. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” He asked, sounding more confident than he looked. After what they’d already done he already knew the answer, but it felt good to ask outright anyway, if only so things were said plainly and made clear.

Bobby felt his cheeks redden a little at the word ‘boyfriend.’ He considered joking with him, he really did, but realized after Crowley’s admittance of fear the night before that he probably shouldn’t. Instead, he reached out and took one of Crowley’s hands. “Yes, I’d love to,” he said, trying and failing to keep down a grin. “But, I hate the word ‘boyfriend’ so…”

“Oh what should I call you then?” Crowley grinned, and Bobby knew he’d made a mistake by the glint in his eyes. “Partner? No, I don’t like the sound of that one,” he mused. “Oh, how about suitor?”

“What is this, the middle ages?”

“Well, you do call me princess sometimes~”

“As a joke! Find something else.” 

Crowley rambled on for another minute, Bobby’s groans and eyerolls only egging him on.

“Paramour? Hm, lover maybe. I like both of those actually.”

Bobby rolled onto his side again and pressed his lips to the other teen’s. “I think I’ll let you call me whatever you want, if you shut up about it now,” he murmured with a playful smile.

“Lover it is,” Crowley said almost decisively, leaning in to kiss him again.


	2. Rest

“I’m not even tired,” Crowley whined, pushing Bobby’s hands away.

“You are tired,” Bobby laughed. He’d stopped counting the other teen’s yawns after four. “Come on, you know you don’t want to sleep in your suit.”

“You’re just trying to get me out of my clothes,” the shorter boy accused teasingly, though he knew the other was right. About both things, actually.

“Hardly. I just know you’ll be complaining tomorrow when you wake up and see it’s all wrinkled.” Truth be told Bobby was wanting to get out his own suit as well, but he didn’t exactly have an extra set of clothes with him to change into.

Crowley squirmed a bit longer before sliding off the end of the bed and obediently stripping down out of his suit. He stopped when he was left in his boxers, and looked up at Bobby. “Should I keep going?” He got a pillow in the face, but the flash of embarrassment on the other was well worth it, in his opinion. “You should change too,” he said, pulling a pair of pajama pants over his hips.

“Into what exactly?” Bobby reminded gently.

“Oh. Right.” Crowley thought for a moment and shrugged. “You could just sleep in your boxers, I don’t care. Or I probably have a shirt that will fit you at least if you want it.” He crawled back up onto the bed, fluffing one of the pillows a bit before laying his head against it again.

Bobby debated for a bit before deciding it wouldn’t do any harm. “I don’t need a shirt, it’s fine.” He undressed himself as well, a bit slower though he didn’t take as much care as Crowley had folding and hanging things up. He draped them over the back of a chair along with his jacket to take care of the next day. A glance at the clock made him realize it was the next day technically. Well, he’d take care of them later that day then.

A bit hesitantly he climbed back up onto the bed and beneath the covers, which, he noted, were significantly more comfortable than his own back at home. Turning on his side to face Crowley he was met with a grin he could only describe as goofy.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“You don’t grin like that at nothing. What’s up?”

Crowley chewed his lower lips for a moment. “I just- I really did have fun tonight. Except for me freaking out obviously, but before that. And after that.” He turned his head a little, face hidden partly against the pillow. “Thanks.”

“I had fun too, Crowley.” Bobby smiled down at him.

Seemingly satisfied, Crowley gave a nod and turned to click off the lamp on the night stand, plunging them into darkness. “Night, Robert.”

“G’night, Crowley.”


	3. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is over.

Bobby woke up feeling overly warm and with a weight on his shoulder. He pushed the blanket down and away from him, and only then realized that the weight and likely most of the heat was coming from the teen laying half on top of him.

“Crowley,” he murmured, shifting and trying to move without waking the other. However, his attempt only resulted in Crowley mumbling something unintelligible and pulling him closer. Bobby gave up after a moment, relenting to wrap his arms around the other as well.

With Crowley’s face buried against his neck, Bobby could feel him smile against his skin. “Morning,” came his muffled greeting. He leaned back a little to look up at him, smile still on his lips. Bobby grinned down at him, taking the opportunity to shift onto his side so he was facing the other.

“Sleep well?” Crowley asked, rolling onto his back and arching his back to stretch. 

“Yeah,” Bobby admitted. “Once I fell asleep I was out.” He glanced at Crowley sideways, smiling to himself.

“See something you like?” He asked with wink, catching Bobby’s gaze.

“Yeah, maybe I do,” he replied, grinning and looking away.

“Good, me too.” Crowley rolled closer to him again, turning his head and pressing their lips together easily.

Bobby sighed, leaning into it. After a moment they found themselves a tangle of limbs, legs intertwined and hands tugging gently at hair as they sighed against each other quietly. Preoccupied as they were, neither heard the knock on the door, and they jerked apart when it opened.

A surprised Rowena choked on her tea at the sight. “Isn’t it a bit early in the morning for this?” she coughed out. She started to say something else but shook her head, closing the door again and calling out, “There’s breakfast out if you two want any.”

Both teens awkwardly separated, sliding off the bed and pulling on some clothes, Bobby simply putting on the pants and shirt he’d worn the night before, a blush glaring on his cheeks.

“Sorry about that,” Crowley apologized, feeling nearly as embarrassed.

“It’s fine,” Bobby chuckled lightly. “I’m sure none of us expected that.”

_________

Settled in the kitchen, they ate the breakfast that was set out- toast and bacon. Bobby was sure he could feel Rowena’s eyes on him, but she seemed less upset and more amused by the situation. Easy conversation came along finally between the three of them, although Rowena did take an opportunity to embarrass them both again, (”Not that I’m approving at all, but I do hope you two will be safe. And maybe lock the door next time.”) causing another wave of redness to reach Bobby’s face and a groan and complaint from Crowley.

Bobby stayed a bit longer after they had eaten before deciding he should head home. He lingered at the door before leaving, Crowley’s hand in his own.

“I will… see you tomorrow then?”

Crowley smiled and teased, “I’m looking forward to it… _lover_.”


End file.
